Behind Thy Mask
by ADORKABLEGIR
Summary: Not very good at summaries so basically its a SASKUEXOC story...read to find out.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS IF I DID, SASKUE THE DUMB BASTARD WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT TO THE CROSS DRESSING OROCHIMARU. BUT I DO OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS AND THE PLOT….. Masashi Kishimoto Owns this wonderful anime...therefore ALL HAIL MASASHI KISHIMOTO!

Introduction: Enter Hayashi Aoi!

My name is Hayashi Aoi, I am currently nineteen, a member of the A.N.B.U, and right now I am running for my life. Well you would too if a large group of rapid fan girls were chasing after you for some idiotic and insane reason.

"Cockatoo no Baka." I muttered as I slipped into a hidden and narrow alley way and smirked in satisfaction on how the girls didn't even notice. I slumped down to rest on my knees as I took a breather; I had been running away from them for a mere two hours. The fan girls were long gone to busy in their mindless rage not to notice they were chasing a clone.

A chakra signature approached me from above on the rooftops and I felt no need to be alarmed since this chakra signature was none other then. A flash of orange and black along with sun kissed blonde hair popped in front of me, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Aoi-Chan that was a new record!" Naruto exclaimed as he slung an arm around my shoulders in a friendly manner as we exited the alley.

"Naruto I am going to kill him, in more ways than one." I muttered annoyed at the fact that I had been running away from the girls because of one simple reason.

"Humph yeah that Teme has something coming to him." Naruto mumbled crossing his arms behind his head as we walked towards the apartments. It was almost nine at night and I was dead tired from the last mission we had together.

I nodded absently making sure we were not being followed by any of the sneaky fan girls, we soon climbed up steps going to the fifth floor. Naruto and I were neighbors right next to each other; ever since I had been recruited to Konoha we have been inseparable.

"Naruto we may as well get some sleep tomorrow we need to train." I told the blonde male who was ready to enter his own apartment he nodded in agreement. Smirking toothily I looked at the blond who was putting the key in the slot. "Neh Naruto-Kun."

Naruto looked up in surprise for one reason, I never called him Naruto-Kun unless I was going to embarrass him or taunt him." Nani, Aoi-Chan?" He asked slowly raising an eyebrow in questioning.

Stepping to be a mere few feet away from him I decided to let it out and make him at least blush before the night ends. "How was your date with H-I-N-A-T-A-C-H-A-N?" As I was exactly right he blushed mildly before getting the idea to appear sheepish. "I take that it was good, night Naruto."

"Night Aoi-Chan." With the two doors slamming softly shut the two A.N.B.U prepared for another long day tomorrow by getting a good night's rest.

That next morning

Naruto walked happily down the streets towards the annual ichiraku ramen breakfest when as he passed a dark alley way he was grabbed by the sleeve. Naruto in full ninja mode slid a kunai out ready to attack when his abductor knocked him upside the head. Aoi stood above the now crouching in pain blonde bombshell knuckle head who was currently cracking her knuckles from hitting her friend. She already had a dark scowl set upon her face as Naruto stood up pouting at his neighbor and friend.

"Nanio Aoi-Chan?" Naruto groaned as he glared lightly at the red haired temperamental A.N.B.U. Aoi sighed and rubbed her hand over her face in a tired and irritated manner as she got another look of impatience on the blonde's face.

"The damn Fangirls, I swear they stalked my house all night; when I left the apartment they followed me and I had to run again." Aoi explained to Naruto as the two decided to walk out of the alley way and head to Ichiraku to eat.

Naruto narrowed his eyes lightly and started to scowl. "That Teme just had to do it?" He sighed tiredly, Aoi nodded absently as she kept her eye out for any suspicious movement from the crowded streets. " Ne, Aoi-Chan have you talked to Shikamaru yet?" Naruto asked as he sat down in his usual seat and ordered two miso ramen for the two.

Aoi sat down with a sigh and nodded. " Apparently we have a new misson, thats why i decided to come after you; Shikamaru is going to debrief us when we meet the team at the gates at noon." Naruto's eyes brightened even more at the aspect of another misson. "You have an hour to get ready and say goodbye to your girlfriend." Aoi teased as she snapped her chopsticks ready to dive into a warm and delicious ramen.

Naruto blushed lightly and grumbled lowly as he too dived into his favorite meal, pretty soon he rose up to find Aoi already down and looking at him expectantly. " Hai, so I'll meet you at the gates in a hour." Naruto suggested and Aoi looked somewhat grateful for it.

"Arigatou Naruto, I need to pack extra since its going to be a while for us to get back." Naruto rose an eyebrow but didn't say nothing as he let Aoi leave. Ordering more ramen to come he left Ichiraku a few moments later to head over to Hinata's household.

At the gates.

The air was so thick with tension that you could cut through it with a knife. Shikamaru stood slouched a little with a small frown of tiredness on his face as he gazed at the scene before him, Neiji also stood beside him and sweat dropped. Uchiha Saskue at nineteen stood to be 5'9 and was one of the bachelor's of Konoha with his god like looks, but that did not faze the fiery red head who glared at him with all she had. Lee and Naruto had yet to show up and it was nearly time to leave, and how badly did Shikamaru wanted to leave and get this mission over iwth.

" What a drag." Shikamaru breathed as he witnessed the Uchiha smirk even further infuriating Aoi even more than she already was. The two stood in front of each other both arms crossed ; while one was smirking the other was controlling her blood lust.

Neji sighed along with his teammate and captain he looked forward to see both Naruto and Lee walking toward the gates. Both were arriving with a few moments to spare and for that Neiji was a little surprised. Normally Naruto would've been at least thirty minutes late to busy talking with his cousin Hinata or having a hard time on leaving his heaven; Ichiraku Ramen.

" About time dobe." Saskue's commented cooly as he still gazed a Aoi with what Neiji could decipher a some sort of amusment, since when did the cold emotionless Uchiha show emotion even through the eyes?

Naruto's reaction was spontanious and very well known by the other four who waited for the loud reply. "TEME!" And there Naruto actually tried to not yell yet his anger at the Uchiha didnt let that happen. Aoi glance briefly at Saskue and turned back to Lee who greeted her enthuisiastically.

Shikamaru cleared his throat to gain atttention to his team. " Alright everyone is ready right?" Shikamaru gazed at everyone to let them nodd or give their own confirmation that they were indeed ready for the mission. " Okay lets get going...troublesome." Shikamaru grumbled as he still heared the raven and blonde banter as Team Q left Konoha and soon set course for their destination.


End file.
